marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon (MCU)
Rocket was once a normal raccoon, until extensive experimentation tore him apart and put him back together as the gun-wielding, combat expert he is today. Traveling the galaxy with his only friend, Groot, Rocket makes ends meet as a bounty hunter and mercenary. When he and Groot decided to target Peter "Star-Lord" Quill to collect the large sum of money placed on his head by the Ravagers, Rocket and Groot found themselves wrapped up in Star-Lord's inter-galactic adventure to stop Ronan the Accuser, and became founding members of his team, The Guardians of the Galaxy. 5" Scale Galactic Battlers- Blaster Swinging Rocket Raccoon (2014) Rocket Raccoon received a figure in the simplified five inch scale discount Galactic Battlers line, intended for younger children, with softer sculpts and significantly reduced articulation. Each figure in the line is built around a specific gimmick or action feature- in Rocket's case, it's his blaster swinging mechanic. When you squeeze his legs together, Rocket whips his gun to the side, replicating a firing motion. In order to facilitate this motion, his Laser Cannon is molded into his open hands, and cannot be removed, although the clip does have some motion, and his legs have no actual articulation aside from what is needed to squeeze them together. 6" Scale Marvel Legends Groot Infinite Series- Rocket Raccoon (2014) Rocket Raccoon is included in the Guardians of the Galaxy film inspired third wave of the Marvel Legends Infinite Series. Rocket is an all new mold, based on his costume from the first half of the movie when he was still an independent bounty hunter. He includes a total of three accessories- his Laser Cannon, seen in the movie when he disables Star-Lord on Xandar, The Hadron Enforcer, the giant super-cannon he constructed to stop Ronan, and the upper torso and head of the series BAF, Groot. Just like in the film, Rocket himself is unable to use the Hadron Enforcer, despite building it, instead the weapon is sculpted so that Star-Lord or Drax can wield it. Super Hero Mashers- Rocket Raccoon (2015) Rocket Raccoon is part of the early 2015 assortment of Hasbro's Super Hero Mashers toyline, designed with softer sculpts and lessened articulation to make for a lower price point and more gimmicks aimed at a younger audience. Like all Mashers, Rocket is designed to break apart in several pieces and can mix and match his limbs, head, weapons and accessories with every other figure in the Mashers line, including Transformers, Jurassic World and Star Wars. Rocket marks the debut of the first use of a new mold- a smaller humanoid body, as opposed to the normal body and the large Hulk body. He also includes a large laser gun as an accessory. Marvel Legends Mantis Infinite Series- Rocket Raccoon (2017) Rocket was included in the second wave of the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Marvel Legends figure, sporting his new blue costume based on his appearance in the second film. Rocket solves the articulation problems of the previous version of Rocket- the new mold features shoulders, elbow, wrists, hips, thighs, knees, feet and an ab-crunch, bringing him to almost parity with the standard Marvel Legends articulation scheme, despite his smaller size. Rocket also includes a marked improvement in the accessories department- Rocket includes two unique molded handguns, two different options for a headsculpt- one molded open in a yelling pose and one closed and neutral, and a miniature figure of Baby Groot, based on his appearance after getting captured and forced into the Ravagers' crew. Like the rest of the figures in the wave, Rocket includes a piece of the series Build-A-Figure, Mantis. Rocket includes Mantis' torso and skirt, the largest section of the figure, to compensate for being the smallest figure in the wave. 12" Scale Titan Heroes- Rocket Raccoon (2014) Part of the $10 budget series of limited articulation, weak sculpted and painted Titan Heroes toyline from Hasbro, the Titan Heroes Rocket Raccoon stands approximately six inches tall and comes with a six inch Laser Cannon that he can wield, unusual in that most Titan Heroes releases feature no accessories, or mold them into the hands of their wielders. Rocket has six basic cut joints- one at each of his hips, one at each of his shoulders, one just below his head and one at the base of his tail, and the slight bend to his limbs afford him more natural posing than most Titan Heroes releases. Electronic Big Blastin' Rocket Raccoon (2014) Big Blastin' Rocket Raccoon is an electronic-laden, 10 inch tall, mostly unarticulated figure based on Rocket Raccoon from the first half of the film. Rocket has 11 recorded phrases he can repeat with the press of a button, though they are recorded by an original voice actor and not Bradley Cooper's movie lines, and can make blaster sounds to accompany his action feature of having his Laser Cannon spin and light up. Interestingly, the figure appears to be based on earlier concepts for Rocket instead of the final release- he has a large metal plate in his head, a feature not included in the final film. Hot Toys- Rocket Raccoon (2015) Rocket, alongside the rest of the team, received a high-end 12" scale replica from Hot Toys. Rocket himself stands a little of six inches tall, and is sculpted using digital assets from the movie to further authenticate a realistic appearance. His accessories include three sets of hands- open relaxed palms, a pair of closed fists, and a pair designed to hold firearms, and his Laser Cannon. He also includes a special display base. Rocket could be purchased by himself for $159.99, or together with Groot for $359.99. 2" Scale Guardians of the Galaxy- Groot, Rocket and Nova Corps Officer Instead of the traditional Marvel Universe scaled tie-in line for the Movie, Hasbro released a new approximately 2 to 2.5" scaled series of figures, done to both reduced the cost of plastic and to make it easier to create vehicles. The individual figures were released in themed two-packs, however due to his extremely small size, Rocket is counted as an accessory for Groot, technically making his packs three packs. Part of the first wave of two-packs included Groot, Rocket and a Nova Corps Officer. Groot is based on his appearance at the end of the film when he lights up the darkness of Ronan's ship by growing a large number of light plants, Rocket is based on the first half of the film, and the Nova Corps Officer is a generic army builder. They come with a large, firing cannon for Rocket, and several translucent red plastic guns and a jetpack. Guardians of the Galaxy- Groot, Rocket and Sakaaran Soldier The second set featuring the bounty hunter and his large friend, this set includes a different sculpt for Rocket, featuring him holding on to a large Laser Cannon sculpted into his hands, while Groot is in a more traditional paint job. They are packed with one of the Sakaaran soldiers employed by Ronan and Korath the Pursuer throughout the movie, who comes with a large cannon with a firing missile. Like the rest of the releases in the line, this set includes a number of translucent plastic accessories- these molded in blue, including several weapons and a jetpack. Guardians of the Galaxy- Rocket Raccoon Warbird Part of the first wave of the 2" scale vehicle assortment, Rocket Raccoon's Warbird is based on the personal craft of the bounty hunter before he becomes a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The vehicle includes a repack of the Rocket Raccoon from the Groot, Rocket and Nova Corps Officer set, and includes both his firing missile launcher and a set of blue translucent weapons. The ship itself includes articulated wings to pivot up and down, and includes weapon placements. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe